<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how you called my name by asdf8975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596747">how you called my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975'>asdf8975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The six and more ways that Hitomi called Nako.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how you called my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry for the long wait for my next piece, i know some people are waiting for updates from my end and i'm slowly getting through it.  as always, thank you for your patience and kudos and comments on everything else.  this is just a small something i've wanted to get done for a while now--inspired by a twitter video that clipped moments of hitomi calling nako by different names.</p><p>note: the very last part has a brief "reference" to my other one-shot, revolving staircases, but you don't need to have read it to understand it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the music fading away from her ears, Hitomi finally collapsed against the wall that supported her back for the past three hours.  Who knew that singing could be so exhausting but if she wanted to prove that Japanese trainees could also make it into A Class, she needed to improve, <em>fast</em>.  There was so little time, yet such high expectations put on herself. </p><p>She tapped the buttons on her phone to replay her recording, waiting patiently for the music to load up.</p><p>The upbeat tune of Nekkoya blared through her earphones, overshadowing the door opening and closing while trapping her concentration.  A cool wetness exploded from her forehead at the swing of a water bottle.  She yelped, her phone falling to her lap as she dribbled with the water bottle that was tossed at her.  She tore an earphone out, her eyes meeting with a playful grin.</p><p>"Miu-chan…"</p><p>"I thought I would find you here."</p><p>Shitao Miu, her fellow AKB48 and Team 8 member and frankly, her closest friend here smiled as she sat next to her. A grateful smile turned on her lips and she opened the water bottle to take a much-needed break.</p><p>"I heard from the other trainees that you were going to move up from C class."</p><p>Hitomi felt her cheeks blaze as she pulled the water bottle away from her. "That must've been before our singing lessons." She muttered, dark eyes narrowing at the lyrics next to her.</p><p>Miu grinned, rubbing her shoulder, "You got this, Hii-chan. If it's anyone who can climb the rankings, it'll be you… And I guess Takahashi-san or Matsui-san and some of the others.  Not to mention Miyawaki-san having to defend her A Class position."</p><p>Hitomi groaned as she tugged at her hair, hearing the big names coming from the other AKB48 member somewhat frustrated her because it just meant another name to the countless of others that she had to fight with to get to the top. Miu sensed her frustration, and her hand drifted upwards to pat her head.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're not the only one who is predicted to move up, the pressure isn't completely on you."</p><p>Miu leaned forward, her hand finding Hitomi's shoulder again and brought her close. Her voice lowered, as if they were gossiping (which they kind were) about someone in school. "I heard from the Korean trainees in my class that there's a particular trainee in F class that's acing the lessons."</p><p>Hitomi raised a brow, this whole gossiping thing a bit silly since it's just two of them in the practice room, but her curiosity peaked at the mention of a trainee in F class. F class was infamously known as the Japanese class, seeing as most of the trainees there were all Japanese (except for a couple of Koreans).  If there was such a talented trainee, how did she end up down there?</p><p>"Do you remember HKT48's Yabuki Nako?"</p><p>"Yabuki Nako…"</p><p>The name rolled off her lips easily. She sipped her water, thinking about the name Yabuki Nako.</p><p>
  <em>Ah right.</em>
</p><p>"The Yabuki Nako of NakoMiku right?"</p><p>Miu nodded, "Yup. I heard she was doing well in her lessons and rumours have it that she could rise up to the top."</p><p>Hitomi’s brow furrowed, “All the way to the top… You mean to A class?  F to A?” She asked, in surprisingly three different ways.  Miu raised a brow but nodded again.  “F to A.  Isn’t that incredible?”</p><p>Hitomi remained silent for a moment, a slight frown on her face.  She wondered how such a skilled trainee (especially that one of the two trainees in A class was Miyawaki Sakura, an idol from the same group) ended up in F class.</p><p>“She must be incredible, <em>Yabuki Nako</em>.”</p><p>The name doesn’t seem foreign against her lips, it was almost <em>familiar </em>in a way but Hitomi couldn’t quite put a finger on it.</p><p>“I think so too.  It makes me want to work hard too.” Miu slowly got back to her feet, stretching.  “Want to go over the Nekkoya routine again?  I still have trouble remembering the steps.”</p><p>The offer snapped Hitomi out of her thoughts and she bounded up to her feet as well.  She nodded as she gathered the iPad in the room and prepared to go over the dance routine with Miu.  Her stray thoughts about <em>Yabuki Nako </em>faded away to the back of her mind in favour of the mission they had ahead.</p><p>    </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once she moved into her new room, Hitomi found it harder to focus just because of how active the room was.  The staff of the show asked them to move into the same room as their teams and sharing a room with both Yena <em>and </em>Yujin was a recipe for a loud disaster.  Hitomi loved her teammates, they were welcoming despite the language and culture barrier, but sometimes it was <em>overbearing</em>.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how Miru handled it, but the other Japanese member of their team was laidback and went along with their antics.</p><p>One night after practice, they were telling ghost stories in the room, and even though Hitomi understood about ten percent of the conversation, it was still somehow horrifying.  And Hitomi could not handle horror.She scrambled out of the room, excusing herself and telling the others in broken Korean not to worry about her.</p><p>The hallway of their dormitories bustled with faint signs of life, many teams were either getting ready to sleep or doing some late-night practicing.  They would honestly be practicing earnestly as well, but she sped up their learning regiment by understanding the dance to I.O.I’s <em>Very Very Very</em> easily.  She kept that proud fact locked up in her heart but maybe she could practice it one more time, a little bit more practice doesn’t hurt.</p><p>“Hitomi!”</p><p>Her name was called out with a thick accent, and an arm suddenly flung around her shoulders.  She blinked in surprise, catching the wide smile of a pony-tailed girl who had a fruit fragrance to her.  The hair swung with the momentum, and Hitomi felt drops of water flick onto the back of her neck.  Ah, she must have just finished showering.</p><p>“Nayoung-chan!” Hitomi greeted her, glad that she found someone she knew.  Kim Nayoung was her very first Korean friend; they had met during the filming of the ‘Hidden Box Challenge’ and became swift friends after.  “Why are you not umm… sleep?” She asked, pointing towards their dorm rooms and gave a sleeping gesture after.</p><p>Nayoung laughed, “Late night practice!  Lots and lots and lots of practice today.” A tired sigh came out, but Nayoung continued to smile.  “Me and Nako are going to get a late-night snack.  Come, come!”</p><p>Nako?  As in Yabuki Nako?</p><p>As if on cue, the door to one of the rooms opened, and a familiar short Japanese trainee stepped out, stretching.  She came over quickly, bowing slightly towards Nayoung.  “Sorry I’m late!” She said in Korean.  Nayoung quickly removed her arm and nudged Nako, “It’s okay, <em>it’s okay.</em>  You should introduce yourself!”</p><p>Nako finally noticed Hitomi standing just an arm’s length away from Nayoung and bowed.  “My name is Yabuki Nako.” She introduced herself in <em>Korean</em>.</p><p>Nayoung was sent into a fit of giggles, slapping Nako’s shoulder.  “She’s Japanese like you, silly!” </p><p>At that realization, Nako quickly straightened out, her cheeks stained with a light flush.  “<em>I’m sorry, I didn’t realize since you were speaking to Nayoung and-</em>” She paused in mid apology, and before Hitomi could get any sort of word in, she gasped.</p><p>“<em>You’re Honda Hitomi!  Wow, it has been forever!  We formally met during that recording of AKB fes. You were so cool back then, Miku and I still remember!” </em></p><p>Hitomi stood there, shocked.  It slowly clicked into her brain that she <em>did </em>know Yabuki Nako from way before and not just her name because she (and her duo partner, Tanaka Miku) was famous among the AKB48 groups.  She remained standing there, gaping like a fish.  </p><p>“Hitomi?”</p><p>Nayoung pinched her cheek and Hitomi squealed, recoiling, and playfully batted at Nayoung’s hand.  “You okay?”</p><p>“I-I am, sorry, I...” Hitomi quickly turned to Nako, bowing.  <em>“My apologies, Yabuki-san, I didn’t remember that recording at first.  It’s um, it’s nice to see you here too!”</em> </p><p>
  <em>Yabuki-san </em>
</p><p>Despite being the same age, Hitomi respected Nako immensely.  She was her senior in the AKB groups despite belonging to a sister group.  She <em>had </em>to be formal with her, it was just part of their culture.</p><p>Nayoung looked in confusion between the two.  Her gaze lingered longer on Nako, asking for an explanation.  Nako pointed to Hitomi, “We met a long time ago.  She did um… some cool tricks.” She wasn’t quite sure how to phrase it, but Nako gestured towards her hands and some sort of flipping motion.  “<em>Acrobatics.</em>”</p><p>“Acrobatics?!” Nayoung gasped and flung her arm around Hitomi’s shoulders again.  “Hitomi, you need to show me!”</p><p>“R-Right now?!” She squeaked, just as confused as Nayoung was a minute ago.  Nayoung laughed for the nth time that night, shaking her head.  “Not now, silly!  We need food.” Nayoung’s free arm flung over Nako’s shoulder, now using the two Japanese trainees as her personal walking sticks.</p><p>“Let’s go! We’re all friends now~”</p><p>Hitomi couldn’t quite understand what Nayoung was singing about, but when she shyly peered over to the other Japanese trainee, who caught her gaze and grinned back, she thought that this wasn’t bad at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Everything that she did in the past handful of months was for this exact moment. From the moment she stepped off the plane and into Korea, to the endless hardships of training all day and all night. Now, she was at the final stage, where if her name would be called, she would become <em>something else. </em> But the competition was tough, everyone clustered together on the diamond shaped stage wished to debut just as much as she did.</p><p><em>"AKB48…</em>"</p><p>Hitomi’s stomach twisted and ached, tears already flooding to her eyes at the mere mention of AKB48.  It can't be her, right? Myao-san was a big favourite, she finished second in their last elimination while Hitomi struggled to even stay in the top 12. Compared to all the other Japanese members here, she was just a <em>nobody</em>—not a high ranking senbatsu member, not someone with popularity and fame, not someone who was good at singing—</p><p>"Honda Hitomi!"</p><p>Her mind went blank when her name was called. Her knees weakened and bent immediately as she crumpled to the ground, hands covering her face and muffling her cries of relief.  She actually did it, she actually made it into IZ*ONE.</p><p>At that moment, she's surrounded by warm congratulations and tight hugs and pats. There's a familiar arm around her shoulders with their other hand grasping her wrist tightly as they knelt down with her.</p><p>She peaked out from the corner of her eyes, meeting with bright dark eyes.</p><p>"Hii-chan, you did it! Congratulations!"</p><p>Nako was smiling from ear to ear, as if <em>she </em>were the one called up and not her. Hitomi didn't know what to say at first—<em>thank you</em>? Or <em>I'm sorry, you should be up there, not me</em>.</p><p>"Nako-<em>chan</em><em>—</em>"</p><p>For a brief second, Nako's eyes flashed in confusion but the corner of her lips lifted even higher. Hitomi was just as confused—did she really just comfortably call her senior?  Her lips parted; an apology already ready to roll from her lips.</p><p>"Come on, you have to get up now!" Nako quickly cut her off when she spotted the staff off to the side, staring at them with the cameras and even host Lee Seung-gi patiently waiting for her to come up. Nako was either surprisingly strong or Hitomi was nothing more than a piece of weighted paper at that moment.</p><p>"Congratulations again."</p><p>Nako squeezed her wrist one last time and lightly shoved her towards the path to the stairs. Hitomi nodded, constantly wiping the tears as she stumbled towards the stage. She would have to thank Nako later, when they would both have a moment in their new group together.</p><p>(After all, if she could make it into IZ*ONE, then Yabuki Nako, the ace from F to A class, the girl that scored the highest solo votes in the team battle competition, and the senior that she became close with over four months, could as well.)</p><p>…</p><p>From her chair at ninth place, Hitomi couldn't help but wonder how Nako could stand so straight on the main stage as she gave her thank you speech. It looked like a single tear never shed—she was slightly envious that Nako's mascara and eyeliner was still in place and not runny like her own because of all the crying.</p><p>Nako finally ascended the stairs after her perfect speech and the rest of them that were already called went to greet her. They're just as enthusiastic as having her with them as she was being there.  When Nako reached her, Nako clasped her hands gently and a smile curved on Hitomi's lips as she squeezed their linked hands.</p><p>"Congratulations, <em>Nako-chan</em>. I'm glad we're able to debut together."</p><p>
  <em>Nako-chan. </em>
</p><p>It felt foreign when she said it on the stage below, but now, there was a strange familiarity. Nako smiled widely and squeezed just as tightly.</p><p>"Thanks, Hii-chan! I’m glad we could debut together."</p><p>Hitomi's fingers loosened, allowing the others to also greet and congratulate her. Eunbi in particular grabbed her into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>She smiled at the sight, knowing that it wouldn't be the last.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hitomi was lucky to have someone like Lee Chaeyeon in her life.  Chaeyeon was basically the mom in their dorm—always there to help them with their chores or to cook for them.  Hitomi was <em>especially </em>lucky to have her as a roommate, as they often stayed up until Hitomi fell asleep, talking about this and that.</p><p>“You and Nako are the same age, right?”</p><p>Chaeyeon asked one night while Hitomi was stretching out her legs.  She made it a habit to do so every night, her limbs would thank her the next day as the effects of the grueling practice session didn’t linger as much.  Her eyes flickered upwards as she straightened her back.  “Um, we are.” She started, thinking, “Nako-chan is older by… a few months?”</p><p>“Hmm… But the way you speak...” Chaeyeon tapped a finger against her chin, “Is… odd.”</p><p>Hitomi tilted her head, <em>odd</em>?  Her and Nako were comfortable around each other, weren’t they?</p><p>“Saku-chan said it like…” She paused for a moment.  “Senpai, Kouhai.”</p><p>Hitomi continued to blink, “But.  Nako-chan is my Senpai...  Ah.” She realized what Chaeyeon was trying to say, “It’s because we speak in <em>keigo </em>sometimes, isn’t it?”</p><p>It was a way of speaking to those older than you, not necessarily by age but by experience and position.  Sakura and Nako were way above her in AKB48 despite being solely part of HKT48 now; they were veteran idols, people that she respected, and she had to show that respect in speech.</p><p>Chaeyeon leaned her chin on her palm, “Yes!  That’s odd.” She concluded with a definite nod, “You’re the same age, but you’re talking like Nako is above you.”</p><p>But she is?</p><p>Chaeyeon must have caught the confusion written on her face and her furrowed brow as she continued. "You two should talk comfortably with each other! Like friends… Like <em>Minjoo and Yuri</em>!"</p><p>Hitomi paused in her stretches, straightening out her body while slowly comprehending Chaeyeon's suggestion. A fleeting thought of her and Nako bickering like Minjoo and Yuri passed but it didn't <em>feel quite right. </em>She did admit, it sounded fun though.</p><p>"Then, how should I get closer to Nako-chan, Chaeyeon-unnie?"</p><p>The bed creaked from in front of her, Chaeyeon slowly stepping over spread out limbs. She ruffled Hitomi's hair playfully before stealing one of her white fluffy towels she had set off to the side. "Leave it to your Unnie! I'll create an opportunity for you!" She stepped out the door, presumably leaving for the bathroom.</p><p>Hitomi frowned in confusion but then it dawned on her that the towel Chaeyeon took was her bath towel. "Chaeyeon-unnie, that's mine!"</p><p>Only Chaeyeon's head peeked out the bathroom door, a cheeky grin turned on her lips. "Sorry, Hii-chan, Saku-chan stole my towel earlier so I had to make do! I'll be sure to wash it, thanks, love you!"</p><p>And just as fast as she swiped her towel and escaped, she disappeared again behind the bathroom door.</p><p>Hitomi sighed, she really had to start writing her name on her things in this dorm, that was the <em>third time…</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon's "opportunity" came in the form of a Vlive.</p><p>As usual, practice was scheduled in the evening for everyone. There was less than a month left until their new song was released and they would be thrown into the onslaught of promotions and work. They needed to perfect every movement and every step. But a little fun could be had before their grueling practice session.</p><p>Yena barged into their dorm earlier that day, Hyewon in tow, asking who wanted to play games before practice. Hitomi and Chaeyeon agreed to entertain her, seeing as they were chatting amicably and relaxing. The rest of their dorm was not as entertaining—the only one who could be dragged out of their bed was Nako.</p><p>(Sakura kicked Yena out of their room before she could drag another victim from their afternoon nap.)</p><p>Hitomi thought they would be playing board games again but when they stepped into the practice room, the camera, a basket full of objects, and a ping pong table was set up.</p><p>"Ping Pong?"</p><p>Yena placed her hand on her hips with a triumphant smile. "Yup! We'll do a vlive for the fans while playing <em>extreme </em>ping pong."</p><p>None of them knew what extreme meant but went with it anyway.</p><p>After their manager went over the vlive rules again (normally, she wasn't <em>this </em>adamant about the rules but because Yena, Chaeyeon, and Hyewon were all together, she felt extra compelled to recite them to the tee), they stood around and waited patiently for the vlive to start.</p><p>Hitomi listened as Yena and Chaeyeon chatted and explained to their fans about what they were doing, reacting, and agreeing or disagreeing when she felt the need to. Her hands mindlessly played with the paddle in her palms and she read the comments silently until she heard Chaeyeon bring her into the conversation.</p><p>"You know, I really want to see this."</p><p>Chaeyeon started and Hitomi caught her cunning gaze and wry grin. She didn't know if she should be scared because Chaeyeon was the most responsible member in this room at that moment.</p><p>"Nako and Hitomi have a senior, junior relationship, right? But I really think it would be fun to have them trash talk and play ping pong as close friends."</p><p>Yena agreed, especially about the <em>trash talk </em>part and pulled Hitomi closer to Nako. "Okay, first pick a paper."</p><p>Hitomi blinked but did as she was told while her mind reeled. They wanted her to trash talk Nako? What does that even mean? Was she supposed to say something <em>bad? </em></p><p>Her eyes flickered very briefly to the other Japanese member, who seemed to be enjoying the fun atmosphere. There was a slight bounce in her step as she played with the sheet of paper Yena gave her. She caught Hitomi's perplexed gaze and smiled, her lips briefly forming silent syllables.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay, just have fun. </em>
</p><p>A subtle nod came from Hitomi, her posture relaxing. She barely caught what Chaeyeon said as she was forced to stare at a paddle that blocked Nako’s face now.</p><p>"Okay, let's hear it, 3, 2,1!"</p><p>The paddle was removed from her line of sight and she could see Nako's eyes now—fire brewing in them. Hitomi was taken back, Nako was really taking this competition seriously.</p><p>"Ya, ya, ya."</p><p>The tension in the room raised as they stared down each other, the <em>yas </em>came from Nako, as she tried to playfully provoke Hitomi. Hitomi stood her ground, folding her arms as she straightened her back to size up the already short member.  With every fiber of her being, she had to hide the smile that wanted to break out; it was the first time the two of them were in such a playful situation. Sure, the system back at home was competitive, but it wasn't like <em>this</em>, where there was no pressure to do well and no pressure to try to appeal to everyone, there was just them (and some tricksters to stir up trouble).</p><p>"<em>Nako-ya</em>."</p><p>Nako's name slipped out of her lips so easily, as if they had been friends since elementary school. Gasps stirred in the room, Chaeyeon shuddering in anticipation at what was next, Hyewon trying her best not to burst her lung, and Yena mouthing to the camera <em>"Do you see this, WIZONEs?! Do. You. See. This?!" </em></p><p>Nako kept the tension up, a quick witted "What?" with a slight annoyed tone left her lips.  Hitomi's mask cracked slightly, a cheeky smirk turning upwards while she tapped her chin in thought.</p><p>"I'm…"</p><p>Chaeyeon nudged her, whispering some Korean words she didn't quite understand right away but assumed it was <em>right. </em></p><p>"Going to <em>easily</em> defeat you."</p><p>Nako arched a brow at the statement, with the way her brow furrowed, she seemed to be trying to form a counterattack. Yena quickly slapped her arm, "Nako-ya, quick, say something!"</p><p>"Tomi-ya."</p><p>Hitomi almost congratulated herself until Nako leaned in and suddenly she was drawn to the Japanese member. She narrowed her eyes, seeing a mischievous spark in the other's eyes. She had to hide her surprise from her or else Nako knew she would have won.</p><p>(She wasn’t so sure when she got so into this.)</p><p>"I'd like to <em>see you try.</em>"</p><p>Chaeyeon started gasping loudly, waving the paddle in between them and pulling them away from each other before fists could be raised, Hyewon lost herself in laughter finally, and Yena was trying to say something that <em>wouldn't </em>get their vlive suspended <em>again. </em></p><p>A small laugh passed Hitomi's lips but all she could hear was Nako's snarky comment.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, it was on.</em>
</p><p>(Later that night when she re-watched the vlive, she groaned and covered her burning cheeks when she saw how competitive she got with Nako. She let down all her politeness because of a stupid Ping Pong competition.</p><p>Sakura happened to see what she was watching and laughed, squeezing her shoulder. <em>"It's okay, Hii-chan. Someone needs to keep Nako's ego in check and it can't be me because she never listens."</em>)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the course of the year, the politeness that Hitomi had between her and Nako disappeared. Somehow they just matched, despite arguing about food all the time (Hitomi swore that Nako's taste in ice cream—whether it was chocolate or the terrible flavour that was <strike>toothpaste</strike> mint chocolate) and having different interests (Hitomi preferred to go out alone because of her indecisiveness and Nako was somehow always out with the multiple friends she made in Korea), the two always came back together. Nako-chan or even Nako-ya didn't feel foreign to her—it felt <em>right. </em></p><p>In preparations for their new album, the staff asked the members what kind of hairstyle and colour they wanted. At the salon, Hitomi mindlessly flipped through the magazine, searching for hair colours to choose from.</p><p>"Decided yet?"</p><p>Nako flopped to her side, munching on a rice ball. She held it out to Hitomi, who took a small bite, a brow arching as the tangy taste of tuna and mayonnaise washed over her tongue. "I thought you didn't like mayonnaise?"</p><p>"Kkura-unnie stole the bulgogi one." Nako grumbled before biting into the remaining bits of rice, tuna, mayonnaise, and seaweed mix. "I still can't really decide on what to change my hair colour to."</p><p>Hitomi snorted, biting back the smile at Nako's pout. Nako and Sakura were really like sisters. She was reminded of her and Eri when they argued and fought back at home. </p><p>"I can't either." She paused, raising a hand to take a strand of her hair. "Everyone says that blonde really suits me but…"</p><p>"Because it does."</p><p>"I know, but it's our first album, Nako-chan. I really want to try something… <em>Different. </em>Something unexpected<em>." </em></p><p>Nako hummed, dusting her hands off from any loose bits that managed to stick to her. "Close your eyes and pick the first colour that comes to mind." She suggested, plucking the magazine neatly from her hands. She started to flip through it, trying to decide on her own colour most likely.</p><p>Hitomi leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes, trying to imagine a colour to change her hair into.</p><p>"Hopefully, it's not green. Or else you really will be <em>Hiirocolli</em>."</p><p>"Ya! <em>Yabuki Nako-ya</em>!"</p><p>Hitomi's eyes snapped open into a glare and Nako grinned, hiding herself within the pages of the magazine. "Okay, how about something that you <em>wouldn't </em>tell your Mom right away?"</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Hmm. Rainbow. Like that one fan of yours—"</p><p>If Hitomi could, she would kick Nako to the other dorm's salon and replace her with someone else—probably Minjoo because Minjoo wouldn’t make her want to tear her hair out.</p><p>"<em>Nako-ssi.</em>"</p><p>"Oh no, now you're mad."</p><p>Nako slowly raised herself from the seat, planning her escape but Hitomi tugged her back down with a huff, taking back the magazine from her hands.  "Enough about me for now, what about <em>you</em>?"</p><p>Nako seemed to be in thought when Hitomi shifted the conversation to her.  Her gaze lingered on her, searching for an answer from herself.  Hitomi felt self-conscious, shifting uneasily.</p><p>And just like that, Nako’s eyes brightened and a smile turned upwards.</p><p>"How about I go blonde too?"</p><p>A finger curled a loose lock, Nako's touch was gentle against her.  Hitomi felt a dust of pink colour her cheeks.  "If you do that, then we might become the next Jo Yuriz. They will call you <em>Honda Hitomi-ssi</em>." A small laugh shared between the two while her eyes drifted to Nako's light brown hair.  "But I… think you'll look nice with this colour."</p><p>She mimicked her actions, taking a careful strand of Nako's hair around her finger and sliding it next to Nako with her own hair, comparing the two.</p><p>"Then I'll go blonde, even if they call me <em>Hitomi-ssi</em>." Nako slowly unfurled the lock of her hair. "We'll just have to name you after that song, what was it, <em>Pink Blusher</em>?"</p><p>At Nako's pondering over one of the songs in their new album, she realized what colour she wanted.</p><p>"... That's a great idea." She hid the excitement in her tone with a cough and a smile turned on her lips. "A colour that my mom would probably kill me at first and a colour that's after one of my favourite songs in the album."</p><p>Nako fell silent, pondering about her revelation with a furrowed brow. "... Are you just stealing Minjoo's old hair colour? Next thing you know, Yuri is going to go blonde."</p><p>"Pink it is."</p><p>Hitomi said, grinning as her stylist called her over, saying it was her turn.</p><p>(Much later on, Hitomi teased Nako on her being a prophet because Yuri came out with the same shade of blonde that she and Nako previously had.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Winter in Korea is much colder than Japan. Hitomi never thought she would be in a country that dropped so close to 0 degrees Celsius. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it's like to be in minus temperature. The thought alone made her shiver in her blankets.</p><p>Hitomi finished her Korean homework just before dinner and enjoyed a small meal with those who stayed at their dorm. Even though they were on strict orders to stay out of sight (their dorms were the safest place), some of the members snuck out late at night or early morning under permission from the managers. For Hitomi, she rarely left the dorm, not able to go out in public or having friends or family to visit in Korea.</p><p>That thought with a combination of being stuck alone at the dorm started to cloud her mind. The dark thoughts that she locked away long ago whispered into her ear more frequently.</p><p>Today it felt particularly painful when she was scrolling through messages on her phone. Her parents were talking about preparations for new years and all the cleaning they were doing to bring in the new year. It started to remind her of when she stayed at home too, cleaning the house and helping her mother prep the feast they would have over the holiday.</p><p>But unfortunately, she was still here, locked up in their dorm.</p><p>She paused at the very last words her parents sent her, and her heart clenched.</p><p>
  <em>Stay safe and healthy, remember we're always cheering you from here. </em>
</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes, she was overwhelmed with emotion that she missed the soft knock on her door and her name being called out.</p><p>It's not until a gentle hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around in her bed sheets that she realized someone was here.</p><p>"Hii-chan?"</p><p>Nako stared at her, confusion clearly written on her face.</p><p>The tears were hard to hide, especially when they're fresh from the painful reminder of your situation. "Nako-chan…" She croaked, trying to reel in her emotions from conquering her.</p><p>Normally Nako was quick to say something, to ask if everything was okay, but she's surprisingly quiet. Hitomi can't help but stare helplessly up at her.</p><p>"Nako-chan…" She repeated her name again, almost begging for her to not say or tell anyone about her state. She doesn't want the others to worry, they all had burdens to carry throughout these silent times.</p><p>Soft hands came up, clasping against her cheeks as the bed slightly sunk due to another weight joining her.</p><p>"Hitomi."</p><p>There's a particular way that Nako says her name compared to the other members (except Sakura, but she has rarely heard her senior say her name). The other members because well, they're non-native, they accent certain syllables in her name differently compared to a native. But when Nako says it, it's… natural.</p><p>It's like home.</p><p>And that simple thought rips down the last of her guard she feebly gripped.</p><p>"I miss them, <em>I miss them so much</em>."</p><p>She confessed in a hushed whisper as the tears trickled down her cheeks. She rarely cried, she rarely confessed her thoughts that could make others uncomfortable, she rarely broke down like this, but the simple way of her name being called reminded her of everything.</p><p>And it was overwhelming.</p><p>Nako took in a quiet breath but held her tightly. Hitomi searched through her fellow Japanese member's eyes, and saw kindness and love reflecting from them. Behind that, Hitomi was reminded why Nako was her senior in AKB48, she's been through many trials and tribulations, taught the ways of how to get through this painful and cold-hearted industry.</p><p>Nako was her senior, despite their closeness and non-existent age difference, she could see that the Japanese member wanted her to depend on her.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t hesitate to tell me even if it’s painful or frustrating.</em>
</p><p>Nako's eyes reflected the statement she made during her birthday many months ago. Hitomi couldn't help but utter one word.</p><p>"<em>Nako…</em>"</p><p>The way Nako's name rolled off her lips was different than all the previous times. It felt like she was saying her name in secret, for no one else to hear.</p><p>A small, heartwarming smile turned up on the corner of Nako's lips.</p><p>"It's okay to miss them. We all do."</p><p>Hitomi's hands shakily moved upwards, touching Nako's hands that were against her cheeks. She wondered how Nako had such a tight hold on her emotions.</p><p>"I… I want to see them again; I want to hug them again…"</p><p>Slowly, Hitomi's confessions started to slip out one by one. Everything she held in for the sake of trying to be strong and keep her members from worrying was being released from its cage.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Nako gently drew Hitomi in, their foreheads pressed against each other and noses brushed at the very tip.</p><p>"You're not alone. It's okay."</p><p>Hitomi's body shuddered as the whisper caressed her lips. Dark thoughts that quietly filled her mind recessed, and the warmth from the Japanese member in front of her took over.</p><p>She's flooded with emotion again as the tears trickle down more.</p><p>"Could you say my name again?" She asked silently, pulling away from the warmth of the small body in front of her.</p><p>Nako doesn't hesitate, "Hitomi."</p><p><em>It's like home</em>, and Hitomi embraced Nako tightly, not wanting to let go for now.</p><p>…</p><p>They spend a long-time side by side together. Once Hitomi finally reigned in her emotions and stopped crying, Nako talked about this and that to get her mind off things.  Hitomi appreciated the small gesture.</p><p>"Sonseangnim scolded me the other day. She said my Korean progress was slowing down compared to you and Saku-chan."</p><p>Nako laughed quietly, rubbing her head sheepishly. Hitomi shook her head, quick to retort but Nako placed a finger against her lips to quiet her down. She smiled though, there were no ill feelings behind Nako's words.</p><p>"I was so angry that I bugged everyone into giving me Korean dramas to watch so I could prove her wrong."</p><p>The sheer determination in that small body surprised Hitomi—reminding her of how competitive Nako could get.</p><p>"Did you find anything?"</p><p>"There's a great one that Yujin recommended to me. Did you want to give it a try?"</p><p>Hitomi raised a brow, skeptical. Nako laughed, running a comforting hand through her hair. "I promise it's good, you know my taste in dramas are great."</p><p>She can't refute that, Nako recommended her many excellent dramas in the past.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Nako moved to get out of her bunk, running a hand through her dark hair, "Let's make it like a sleepover, we can grab snacks from the convenient store and binge watch it all night."</p><p>Her voice was light and cheery, it comforted Hitomi knowing that she was in a good mood despite the heaviness that hung around them the past while. "Let's go, Hitomi."</p><p>A hand was held out to her, and Hitomi slowly took it into her own as she was helped out of bed by it. She lets the way her name rolled off of Nako's lips warm her.</p><p>"Thank you, <em>Nako</em>."</p><p>Nako doesn't say anything else, just beamed with excitement as they left her room to prepare for a long night of snacks and dramas.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Nako opened the door to their storage room, she heard muffled gunshots, rapid clicks and taps of the mechanical keyboard and mouse.  Silent curses came from the sole occupant of the room as the screen went grey for a moment.  She swallowed her laughter and opted to smirk instead as she placed the plastic bag, she brought next to the occupant.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes lit up and she turned her head for a moment.  She paused when she noticed it was just Nako.</p><p>“I thought you were Chaeyeon.” She mumbled, pulling her headset off now.</p><p>Nako raised a brow but the teasing smirk continued to play on her lips.  “Disappointed?”</p><p>Sakura remained silent, turning away to check her stats instead—hiding the blush that slowly crept on her cheeks.</p><p>Nako sat down next to her, watching as Sakura started up another game while digging through the bag, she bought for her.</p><p>“Is Hii-chan okay?”</p><p>The question drew Nako’s attention to Sakura, ignoring the game that started on her screen (nothing was happening anyways).  She raised a brow but remained silent, asking her to elaborate more through her gaze. Sakura picked up the hint easily and continued, "I saw you two earlier, she was crying, wasn’t she?"</p><p>Nako's gaze flitted away, returning to Sakura's computer screen as she watched her character run around the field. "She'll be okay." She paused for a moment, before correcting herself, "We'll all be okay."</p><p>There's a certain firmness to Nako's statement, it had been a long time since Sakura heard that tone and confidence, Nako wasn't normally someone who outright said it.</p><p>Nako continued to watch Sakura's game with a small smile.</p><p>"You've grown up, Nako." Sakura finally said as she triumphantly survived a gun fight in her game, "I honestly was worried how you were coping with all of this."</p><p>A small laugh escaped Nako's lips, and she slipped her hand against Sakura's shoulder, squeezing it gently in a rare affectionate gesture. "Sashiko-chan said the same thing. She asked me if I was truly okay about a dozen times already. But I really am!" She pulled her hand away from Sakura's shoulder, opting to lean against her now. "Both of you helped me all these years, so it's my turn to help everyone else too. "</p><p>Sakura smiled, honestly wondering where the little brat she grew up with in HKT48 disappeared to and how she was replaced with this still small, but mature young adult.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted them.</p><p>"Nako-chan, are you here?"</p><p>Hitomi poked her head through the door, her hair rolled up in a towel as she was fresh out of the shower.  Nako pulled away from Sakura and nodded as she stood up. "I'll let Chaeyeon-unnie know you're looking for her."</p><p>Nako snickered as Sakura threw a glare and a "Ya!" at her, ignoring the bullets flying across her screen.  She escaped before Sakura could chase her out, joining Hitomi outside of the gamer room.</p><p>Hitomi gave her a look and Nako shrugged casually, "She'll be fine. She has her games to take out her annoyance on."</p><p>A snort was all her reply as she took Nako's hand into her own without another word, looking forward to spending the rest of the night filled with ice cream and dramas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>